Inu Yasha and Sesshoura
by Sesshoura
Summary: The InuYasha Gang meet with another group and starts travelling together. In the other group there is a bet demon boy, a demon slayer boy with a fire wolf demon like kilala, a human girl with migical powers, and a very strange demon girl.
1. The Creature

Chapter 1 - The Creature  
  
Kagome was relaxing on a rock in the hot springs, but still had clothes nearby just in case if the guys came. Sango had some bad wounds and the water stung them. Kagome also had some wounds, but they were little. The water was colored crimson around them.  
  
"Miroku?!" screamed Inu Yasha.   
  
"Just a peek Inu Yasha. You know you want to."  
  
"I'm not like you Miroku. I don't go after every girl I see."  
  
"Are you sure??" Inu Yasha grabbed a rock and threw it at Miroku.   
  
"Woa. This is relaxing," said Kagome sinking deeper in the stream.  
  
"I know just how you feel," answered Sango. The girls stayed there for quite a long time. Then Sango noticed that the water around Kagome was becoming too red.   
  
"Kagome, where did all the blood come from?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god. Its not mine."  
  
"Nor mine."  
  
"DEMONS!" both of the girls screamed and went out of the water to get their weapons.   
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Inu Yasha concerned.   
  
"Sango and Kagome!" said Miroku and they rushed towards the water, to find the girls standing naked on the edge of the water with their weapons drawn out.   
  
"AAH," both of the girls ran in the water when they saw Miroku and Inu Yasha.  
  
"You know, I'd rather face the demons than show myself naked to Miroku and Inu Yasha again," whispered Kagome.   
  
"Me too," agreed Sango.   
  
"What demons?" asked Inu Yasha and took his Tessaiga out.  
  
"Look at all the blood Inu Yasha," pointed out Miroku.   
  
"Get out of here you two!" yelled the girls while throwing rocks at them. After that Inu Yasha and Miroku went back to the campfire but ready to run back any second.   
  
At the same time the two girls put on their clothes and started to swim upwards to the river to find where the blood came from. They got to a beautiful waterfall but they were concentrated on the rock in the middle of the pond. It was full of blood and that was where all the blood came from. Then Kagome felt a strange feeling as if there were Jewel Shards, but they were dark, no… it fainted. There was a shadow underneath Kagome she got scared and told Sango, but when Sango looked, it disappeared.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome for an answer, but instead she saw a body emerge from the bloody waters. It looked so much like Inu Yasha, but was wearing a black kimono instead. All the blood on the back, the ripped cloth, and part of the white hair seemed to be covering some kind of scar.  
  
"Inu Yasha. You Bastard," then Kagome dived and picked up a small rock. When she got up, what looked like Inu Yasha howled. The girls got scared and Kagome dropped the rock in the water. The demon heard the noise and looked back at them. The red eyes were piercing through the white hair that covered his face. The black kimono was all ripped up. The wounds started to bleed more. Then the demon hissed and revealed its fangs. Kagome screamed, making the demon hiss again, but this time even louder and more threatening than before.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled out Inu Yasha, running off to the rescue. The howl of the demon made Sango freeze stiff in the water. Kagome started to swim towards the shore.  
  
"Sango c'mon," she yelled back for her friend.   
  
"I…I can't move," Inu Yasha and Miroku arrived just on time to see Sango standing motionless in the bloody waters. The demon disturbed by their sudden appearance hissed at them just before disappearing in a fog.  
  
"Kagome what was that?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. But it looks like its howl put Sango under a spell," she answered.  
  
"What?!" asked Inu Yasha very surprised, while watching Miroku dive in the waters to get Sango.  
  
"Yes. She just froze there in the water. But what I don't get is how come it didn't put me under the spell too," Kagome explained.   
  
"Sango?" Miroku talked to her right after he pulled her out of the water. "She is not breathing."   
  
"Sango?" Kagome went up to her all worried. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Where did all the blood come from? That thing?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It seems so," said Kagome.   
  
"Are you OK Kagome?" asked Inu Yasha very concerned. "What do you think you are doing going away like that not telling us where you went? HUH?? I... we thought something might have happened. You are lucky we came or that thing would have killed you."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What?" he asked stubbornly.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Feh," Kagome giggled at Inu Yasha's response.  
  
"Hey," said Miroku softly as Sango got back to normal. Then suddenly, time stopped for her. Miroku looked kind of cute all worried. Then he smiled and helped her sit up. "You girls better take those clothes off," and as soon as he finished the sentence Sango slapped him. "I meant it because of the blood!" 


	2. The Demon Fight

Chapter 2 - The Demon Fight  
  
A couple of weeks later.   
  
"How is he??" asked Miroku.  
  
"He'll be fine. I am going to go to the woods and find some herbs."  
  
"I'll come with you," said Sango. "It's not like there is anything else to do around here."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I'll stay with you Miroku," said Shippo.   
  
"Oh I feel so much better," signed Miroku. "But Sango, you should heal from your wounds. " said Miroku concerned, and trying to make her stay at the same time.  
  
"I'll be fine, the attack wasn't that strong."  
  
"So you are saying that your own weapon isn't that strong?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Just leave him," said Kagome.   
  
So they started walking into the forest. For a while there was no talking. Both of the girls were quiet since the incident that happened a couple of weeks ago. They were scared when a demon was nearby. But acted normal around everybody. For some reason, that was the only demon they met, that scared them.  
  
"Kagome, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Sango. Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome? Are you listening?"   
  
"I'm sorry Sango what did you say?"   
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing," she is still freaking me out. I have to tell someone. And since Sango was there with me I should talk with her about it. Kagome thought, "Sango. Do you remember that time when Inu Yasha and Miroku saw us in the river?"   
  
"Yes, that was so embarrassing."  
  
"I know. But I can't stop thinking about the woman."  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Sango don't you remember, she froze you with her howl. And made my clothes impossible to clean."  
  
"That was a woman? Not possible. That was a man."  
  
"It didn't look like a man."  
  
"Well, how can a woman bleed so much?"  
  
"She must be suicidal or like…"  
  
"Inu Yasha," both girls stopped to think about what Sango said.  
  
"You know what Sango? I agree with you. It was a man," just as she said that, the girls heard fighting sounds from near by, "what was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go check it out."   
  
"Right," both girls ran in the direction of the noise. When they got there, they saw a large fox demon standing and sniffing.  
  
"I can smell you. Your blood," he roared. Who is he talking to? That pile of wood. Oh no that must have been a house. What if somebody is hurt inside? Kagome's mind ran wild.  
  
"Kagome, look," said Sango pointing to a little creature that looked like black Kilala. "It's going to that pile of wood."   
  
"Yes and because it's so small, the fox can't see it. But wouldn't it be able to smell it? Look it came out with a piece of paper on his collar."   
  
"Look closer, the tale of the creature has like a tattoo of Naraku's scar. A spider," pointed out Sango.   
  
"It must be one of Naraku's demons, the person inside too," said Kagome getting angry.  
  
"Shoot it with your arrows," Kagome nodded in agreement. She took out an arrow and fired it towards the small creature.   
  
"Kolf, watch out," screamed a voice from within the rocks. The little creature looked back in surprise.  
  
"Aha. I see you now," yelled the fox demon. And with its fist crashed the rocks to small particles faster that Inu Yasha's speed. Milliseconds before that happened, out of the rocks jumped out a figure in black. It swung right in front of the arrow and grabbed it between its two fingers.   
  
"Foolish girl. GO KOLF!" said the figure. All of that happened in less than two seconds.  
  
Oh no. That looks so much like that guy we saw at the waterfall. Except then his clothes were ripped and his eyes were red. Thought Kagome standing stiff.  
  
"Kagome! Is that… him?" asked Sango.   
  
"Yes," both of the girls backed out slowly but stayed to watch the fight. The fox demon punched down to try and get the opponent, but missed. The opponent jumped and slashed with a very familiar attack to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," yelled the opponent in black.  
  
"That's Inu Yasha's attack," Kagome said. The demons both heard that, and the one in black looked back. "Huh? That has the same stripes on the cheeks like Sesshomoru, and the moon crescent too."   
  
"So he is like Sesshoumaru's and Inu Yasha's brother?" asked Sango looking strangely.  
  
"Inu Yasha has never told me that he has two brothers."  
  
"But he has never told you about Sesshoumaru either. Has he?"  
  
"No, he didn't. But Sesshoumaru did," then they both looked back at the fight. The opponent in black dodged another fist attack by the huge fox demon. While in mid air, the fox spoke:  
  
"You know what? It's too bad you can't fly," he said and attacked, "poison claws," the opponent in black stumbled to the ground. Not moving at all, he looked like he was dead. The kimono was again ripped, but this time Kagome and Sango could clearly make out the scar on the back. It was a spider scar, just like Naraku's. Then the figure stood up looking at the two girls. They again couldn't see the face because of the hair. But this time there were no red eyes.   
  
"I've had enough games. Time to finish you off," and with those words the opponent took out a sword.  
  
"It can't be," said Sango.  
  
"That's Inu Yasha's sword. The Tessaiga," said Kagome. The opponent swung the sword in one hand and wiped it. There was a flash of light and the sword divided into two. The demon took both swords in both hands, and was ready to attack. The fox laughed.  
  
"What? You think two is better than one?" the fox demon asked.  
  
"It sure is when you need it," and put both swords above his head. He twisted them so that it was on an 'X' at the bottom. "Transformation Slash," and slid them down. There was an 'X' made out of blood that was fired towards the fox. As soon as the 'X' dug into the flesh, the fox demon fell on ground. Then it changed to a little fox demon that looked like Shippo. Then the man in black changed his sword back to one. "Stand up," he ordered. The little fox stood up and started to cry.  
  
"How dare you betray your master, you…"  
  
"He is not my master," the man interrupted in a voice that sounded more like a woman's now.  
  
"Yes he is, Naraku IS your master," the man lifted the hair from his face and…  
  
"He is a…" said Sango.  
  
"A woman," finished Kagome. The woman put away the sword like Inu Yasha. Swiped the edge of the sword on the scabbard and put it in.   
  
"I'll let you live for only one reason," she said. "To give this to Naraku," and ripped some kind of pendant from her neck. She threw it on the ground on front of the little demon.  
  
"Thank you Lady..."  
  
"You are forgetting something," she interrupted again. And the little fox demon threw something on the ground. It ran straight through the forest right past Kagome and Sango. The woman picked up three shards and put them in her pocket.  
  
"Kagome, how many shards does she have?" asked Sango.  
  
"I… uh… I can't sense any," when Kagome said that, the woman turned towards them.  
  
"Now its your turn. You tried to kill Kolf, you didn't fight, and you work for Naraku" she sniffed "huh, I can't smell his scent. Still you will DIE," and right before she tried to take out her sword, she fell to her knees. She put one of her hands on the ground and the other one on the wound that was on her waist. Then put it on front of her face so she can see the blood.  
  
"Sango, why is her blood black?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That poison slash, she survived, but it still poisoned her."   
  
"Thank you for telling me," she raised her hand for an attack. "Poison blood..."  
  
"You even try and I'll shoot you with my arrow," Kagome interrupted. The woman laughed.  
  
"Are you blind girl, I stopped one of your arrows, I can stop another one," she is right Kagome thought and put her bow down.  
  
"But you can't stop my boomerang," said Sango and threw her weapon.  
  
"Oh, I can stop it, " said the woman. She put her hand in front of her, as if to catch the boomerang. Then when it came within half a meter, two chains caught the boomerang and swung it towards a tree nearby. The woman fell on ground and another woman in white showed up beside her.  
  
"You get any closer and I'll kill you," she said pointing her staff towards them. She was wearing a white long skirt, a white small top, and a white hood. Her staff was a stick with a sphere on top of it. On top of the sphere was a small sharp triangular prism.   
  
"Koru, come here with Kolf," and out of the tree where Sango's boomerang was, jumped out another demon slayer. But it was a guy. He had the same clothes as Sango's but they were blue. He had short black hair and instead of having the same picture on his uniform like Sango, his was a dragon. He controlled his chains and they wrapped them selves around the boomerang. He swung it above him and was ready to throw it. "Koru, there is no time for games, come," when he heard that, he just threw the boomerang fast enough, so that Sango could catch it. Both girls didn't even think of attacking.   
  
"How is she?" he asked and stood over her.  
  
"I'll be fine," the woman in black said and tried to stand up.  
  
"NO," said the second woman. "Lay back."  
  
"Hash, she has lost too much blood and she seems to be poisoned," said the demon slayer boy when he touched her waist.  
  
"Yes. She wouldn't be able to make the trip," said the girl in white named Hash. "Go and get Hereto, I'll stay here with her to try and stop the bleeding. There are all sorts of herbs around."  
  
"Sango, we have to help them," whispered Kagome.  
  
"You are right, she said that Naraku is not her master."  
  
"And she threatened us to work for him."   
  
"All right."   
  
"Um. We have a hut a bit further down in the forest," said Kagome a bit scared. "We also have lots of herbs there, so if you want you can stay there until she gets better."  
  
"If this is a trick, not me, not Koru, not Hereto, or even the gods, will be able to protects you from her," said Hash pointing down towards the girl on the ground.   
  
"It's not a trick," said Sango.  
  
"Fine. Koru, you will find Hereto faster if you are with Kolf. So take him. He is probably already tearing the village apart because we left without him."  
  
"All right," the little black demon known as Kolf, turned into a big fire wolf. He looked just like Kilala, but instead of yellow fur, he had black, and instead of the black stripes he had blue. The fire on his feet was also blue. Koru jumped on it and rode off into the sky. Sango was looking at him non-stop.  
  
"So, where is the hut?" asked Hash.  
  
"Its around 200 meters down," said Sango.   
  
"She will lose too much blood until we get there."  
  
"Sango, can't we use Kilala?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Sure," and they rode off to the hut where Inu Yasha and Miroku were waiting. 


	3. Together

Chapter 2 - The Demon Fight  
  
A couple of weeks later.   
  
"How is he??" asked Miroku.  
  
"He'll be fine. I am going to go to the woods and find some herbs."  
  
"I'll come with you," said Sango. "It's not like there is anything else to do around here."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I'll stay with you Miroku," said Shippo.   
  
"Oh I feel so much better," signed Miroku. "But Sango, you should heal from your wounds. " said Miroku concerned, and trying to make her stay at the same time.  
  
"I'll be fine, the attack wasn't that strong."  
  
"So you are saying that your own weapon isn't that strong?"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Just leave him," said Kagome.   
  
So they started walking into the forest. For a while there was no talking. Both of the girls were quiet since the incident that happened a couple of weeks ago. They were scared when a demon was nearby. But acted normal around everybody. For some reason, that was the only demon they met, that scared them.  
  
"Kagome, what exactly are we looking for?" asked Sango. Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome? Are you listening?"   
  
"I'm sorry Sango what did you say?"   
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing," she is still freaking me out. I have to tell someone. And since Sango was there with me I should talk with her about it. Kagome thought, "Sango. Do you remember that time when Inu Yasha and Miroku saw us in the river?"   
  
"Yes, that was so embarrassing."  
  
"I know. But I can't stop thinking about the woman."  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Sango don't you remember, she froze you with her howl. And made my clothes impossible to clean."  
  
"That was a woman? Not possible. That was a man."  
  
"It didn't look like a man."  
  
"Well, how can a woman bleed so much?"  
  
"She must be suicidal or like…"  
  
"Inu Yasha," both girls stopped to think about what Sango said.  
  
"You know what Sango? I agree with you. It was a man," just as she said that, the girls heard fighting sounds from near by, "what was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go check it out."   
  
"Right," both girls ran in the direction of the noise. When they got there, they saw a large fox demon standing and sniffing.  
  
"I can smell you. Your blood," he roared. Who is he talking to? That pile of wood. Oh no that must have been a house. What if somebody is hurt inside? Kagome's mind ran wild.  
  
"Kagome, look," said Sango pointing to a little creature that looked like black Kilala. "It's going to that pile of wood."   
  
"Yes and because it's so small, the fox can't see it. But wouldn't it be able to smell it? Look it came out with a piece of paper on his collar."   
  
"Look closer, the tale of the creature has like a tattoo of Naraku's scar. A spider," pointed out Sango.   
  
"It must be one of Naraku's demons, the person inside too," said Kagome getting angry.  
  
"Shoot it with your arrows," Kagome nodded in agreement. She took out an arrow and fired it towards the small creature.   
  
"Kolf, watch out," screamed a voice from within the rocks. The little creature looked back in surprise.  
  
"Aha. I see you now," yelled the fox demon. And with its fist crashed the rocks to small particles faster that Inu Yasha's speed. Milliseconds before that happened, out of the rocks jumped out a figure in black. It swung right in front of the arrow and grabbed it between its two fingers.   
  
"Foolish girl. GO KOLF!" said the figure. All of that happened in less than two seconds.  
  
Oh no. That looks so much like that guy we saw at the waterfall. Except then his clothes were ripped and his eyes were red. Thought Kagome standing stiff.  
  
"Kagome! Is that… him?" asked Sango.   
  
"Yes," both of the girls backed out slowly but stayed to watch the fight. The fox demon punched down to try and get the opponent, but missed. The opponent jumped and slashed with a very familiar attack to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," yelled the opponent in black.  
  
"That's Inu Yasha's attack," Kagome said. The demons both heard that, and the one in black looked back. "Huh? That has the same stripes on the cheeks like Sesshomoru, and the moon crescent too."   
  
"So he is like Sesshoumaru's and Inu Yasha's brother?" asked Sango looking strangely.  
  
"Inu Yasha has never told me that he has two brothers."  
  
"But he has never told you about Sesshoumaru either. Has he?"  
  
"No, he didn't. But Sesshoumaru did," then they both looked back at the fight. The opponent in black dodged another fist attack by the huge fox demon. While in mid air, the fox spoke:  
  
"You know what? It's too bad you can't fly," he said and attacked, "poison claws," the opponent in black stumbled to the ground. Not moving at all, he looked like he was dead. The kimono was again ripped, but this time Kagome and Sango could clearly make out the scar on the back. It was a spider scar, just like Naraku's. Then the figure stood up looking at the two girls. They again couldn't see the face because of the hair. But this time there were no red eyes.   
  
"I've had enough games. Time to finish you off," and with those words the opponent took out a sword.  
  
"It can't be," said Sango.  
  
"That's Inu Yasha's sword. The Tessaiga," said Kagome. The opponent swung the sword in one hand and wiped it. There was a flash of light and the sword divided into two. The demon took both swords in both hands, and was ready to attack. The fox laughed.  
  
"What? You think two is better than one?" the fox demon asked.  
  
"It sure is when you need it," and put both swords above his head. He twisted them so that it was on an 'X' at the bottom. "Transformation Slash," and slid them down. There was an 'X' made out of blood that was fired towards the fox. As soon as the 'X' dug into the flesh, the fox demon fell on ground. Then it changed to a little fox demon that looked like Shippo. Then the man in black changed his sword back to one. "Stand up," he ordered. The little fox stood up and started to cry.  
  
"How dare you betray your master, you…"  
  
"He is not my master," the man interrupted in a voice that sounded more like a woman's now.  
  
"Yes he is, Naraku IS your master," the man lifted the hair from his face and…  
  
"He is a…" said Sango.  
  
"A woman," finished Kagome. The woman put away the sword like Inu Yasha. Swiped the edge of the sword on the scabbard and put it in.   
  
"I'll let you live for only one reason," she said. "To give this to Naraku," and ripped some kind of pendant from her neck. She threw it on the ground on front of the little demon.  
  
"Thank you Lady..."  
  
"You are forgetting something," she interrupted again. And the little fox demon threw something on the ground. It ran straight through the forest right past Kagome and Sango. The woman picked up three shards and put them in her pocket.  
  
"Kagome, how many shards does she have?" asked Sango.  
  
"I… uh… I can't sense any," when Kagome said that, the woman turned towards them.  
  
"Now its your turn. You tried to kill Kolf, you didn't fight, and you work for Naraku" she sniffed "huh, I can't smell his scent. Still you will DIE," and right before she tried to take out her sword, she fell to her knees. She put one of her hands on the ground and the other one on the wound that was on her waist. Then put it on front of her face so she can see the blood.  
  
"Sango, why is her blood black?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That poison slash, she survived, but it still poisoned her."   
  
"Thank you for telling me," she raised her hand for an attack. "Poison blood..."  
  
"You even try and I'll shoot you with my arrow," Kagome interrupted. The woman laughed.  
  
"Are you blind girl, I stopped one of your arrows, I can stop another one," she is right Kagome thought and put her bow down.  
  
"But you can't stop my boomerang," said Sango and threw her weapon.  
  
"Oh, I can stop it, " said the woman. She put her hand in front of her, as if to catch the boomerang. Then when it came within half a meter, two chains caught the boomerang and swung it towards a tree nearby. The woman fell on ground and another woman in white showed up beside her.  
  
"You get any closer and I'll kill you," she said pointing her staff towards them. She was wearing a white long skirt, a white small top, and a white hood. Her staff was a stick with a sphere on top of it. On top of the sphere was a small sharp triangular prism.   
  
"Koru, come here with Kolf," and out of the tree where Sango's boomerang was, jumped out another demon slayer. But it was a guy. He had the same clothes as Sango's but they were blue. He had short black hair and instead of having the same picture on his uniform like Sango, his was a dragon. He controlled his chains and they wrapped them selves around the boomerang. He swung it above him and was ready to throw it. "Koru, there is no time for games, come," when he heard that, he just threw the boomerang fast enough, so that Sango could catch it. Both girls didn't even think of attacking.   
  
"How is she?" he asked and stood over her.  
  
"I'll be fine," the woman in black said and tried to stand up.  
  
"NO," said the second woman. "Lay back."  
  
"Hash, she has lost too much blood and she seems to be poisoned," said the demon slayer boy when he touched her waist.  
  
"Yes. She wouldn't be able to make the trip," said the girl in white named Hash. "Go and get Hereto, I'll stay here with her to try and stop the bleeding. There are all sorts of herbs around."  
  
"Sango, we have to help them," whispered Kagome.  
  
"You are right, she said that Naraku is not her master."  
  
"And she threatened us to work for him."   
  
"All right."   
  
"Um. We have a hut a bit further down in the forest," said Kagome a bit scared. "We also have lots of herbs there, so if you want you can stay there until she gets better."  
  
"If this is a trick, not me, not Koru, not Hereto, or even the gods, will be able to protects you from her," said Hash pointing down towards the girl on the ground.   
  
"It's not a trick," said Sango.  
  
"Fine. Koru, you will find Hereto faster if you are with Kolf. So take him. He is probably already tearing the village apart because we left without him."  
  
"All right," the little black demon known as Kolf, turned into a big fire wolf. He looked just like Kilala, but instead of yellow fur, he had black, and instead of the black stripes he had blue. The fire on his feet was also blue. Koru jumped on it and rode off into the sky. Sango was looking at him non-stop.  
  
"So, where is the hut?" asked Hash.  
  
"Its around 200 meters down," said Sango.   
  
"She will lose too much blood until we get there."  
  
"Sango, can't we use Kilala?" asked Kagome.   
  
"Sure," and they rode off to the hut where Inu Yasha and Miroku were waiting. 


	4. 2 Enemies in 1 Day

Mean while in the hut Inu Yasha just woke up. What was all the racket about? He thought. Then he looked to the side. He saw silvery white hair, blue stripes on the cheeks that looked like Sesshoumaro's, but they were lighter and smaller. Then he looked closer and saw a small part of a blue moon crescent on the forehead like Sesshoumaru's. It looked so much like him. Inu Yasha didn't even look at how 'he' was dressed and: "Sesshoumaru?" he said. The second he said that, the girl stood up and he growled real loud.   
  
"Oh no!" said Hash and ran inside the hut. Kagome and Sango were right behind her. When they got in, the demon girl hissed at them. Kagome and Sango took her hands and pushed her to the floor so that she was lying down. Hash took something from her bag and was ready to stuff it in the girl's mouth. Before it even touched her lips, the girl turned her head to the side and bit Kagome's hand. Kagome screamed and Inu Yasha tried to stand up, but Kagome shook her head as if saying 'NO'. Hash put the stuff in the demon girl's mouth. That second, the red eyes of the demon came back to normal colour, silver. The girl lied back down and looked at Kagome's hand.  
  
"Did I…?" she asked. Kagome nodded her head. "I… I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know, don't worry about it."  
  
"Are… you sure?" she nodded again and looked at Inu Yasha. He was surprised. When they got outside, Hash took out some cloth and some medicine from her gym bag.  
  
"Where did you get that medicine?" asked Kagome, because she knew in the Feudal Era they didn't have medicine like that.   
  
"From my world. Why?" she said and put it on the cloth then wrapped it around Kagome's wounded hand.   
  
"Where are you from?"   
  
"I'm from the future," at those word Kagome gasped. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes. I… uh…"  
  
"You too. I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've seen you go to school. We were at the same school in grade 5."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"I decided to live here."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"This is my family."  
  
"What about your family… in your time?"  
  
"I don't have one. I'm an orphan."  
  
"O. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK. I've been here for a couple of years now."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"17. I came here when I was 13. Well actually Sesshoura came to get me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," there was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"What was that thing you gave her?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Antidote. When Sesshoura was a full wolf demon, I used some of her blood to develop an antidote. It worked."  
  
"Does it work when she is a dog demon?"  
  
"We haven't seen her in her dog demon form."  
  
"O. But how did you become…"  
  
"You know?" she interrupted "You ask a lot of questions," she said putting the stuff back in her gym bag and walked up. Kagome rubbed her hand.   
  
"Just one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't answer my first question. Why does she look like Inu Yasha's brother?"  
  
"That's a longer story."  
  
"Tell me! Is she, his sister?"  
  
"Wha… his sister? No you have it all wrong."  
  
"Then tell me NOW!" Kagome screamed.   
  
"What was that??" Hereto asked Miroku.   
  
"Kagome is mad," said Miroku. Then they both looked at Hash and Kagome arguing.  
  
"You know, Hash is from the future. Can you believe it?"  
  
"It's not hard, after all, so is Kagome."  
  
"TELL ME!" Kagome screamed again.  
  
"You don't need to know. It's none of your business."  
  
"Is it because of…"  
  
"It is none of your business."   
  
"Why can't you just tell her Hash?" asked Hereto.  
  
"Yes, I also want to know," said Miroku and sat down on front of Hash.  
  
"Yes, this will be interesting," and Sango also sat down.   
  
"We've never heard the story either," said Koru.   
  
"Yes you are the only one here that knows it," agreed Hereto and sat down in the tree right beside Hash.   
  
"I… uh… I don't know it either," she said ashamed. "She never told me."  
  
"What, then it must be a real secret," said Kagome and started to think.   
  
At the hut the girl was getting up.  
  
"Why did you call me Sesshoumaru?" she said looking at Inu Yasha.   
  
"It's just that you looked so much like him from first sight."   
  
"Ahh yes. Looks."  
  
"Are you a dog demon?"  
  
"Part."  
  
"Half, dog, half… human?"  
  
"No, Part dog, part human and part wolf," then she got up and fell back down because of her wound. Then she tried again and succeeded. She went out of the hut while putting on the top of her kimono. Miroku and Hereto didn't look away, although she had bandages and they couldn't see anything. She breathed in the fresh scent. Then Sango noticed how Miroku was looking at her, so she hit him on the head, Hereto heard and looked away from his friend. The girl closed up her kimono and walked over to a small waterfall where Shippo spilled the bucket full of water for the second time. Nobody said a word. Sesshoura bend down to get a drink.  
  
"Oh, hi Inu Yasha. I was just getting some water for you like Kagome said," then Shippo noticed the black kimono "Inu Yasha, what happened to your red kimono, new clothes?" then he looked up, "and why are you… a girl?"  
  
"Need help with that?" the girl asked as the little fox demon dropped the bucket again.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Aren't you afraid of me?" she asked bending down.  
  
"No," said Shippo bravely. The girl took the bucket and walked towards the hut, "thank you lady…"  
  
"Sesshoura, and don't call me 'lady' please."  
  
"Alright. Now, where have I heard the name Sesshoura before?" Shippo asked him self "Oh well I'll remember," Sesshoura walked into the hut. She sat in her spot put a towel in the bucket and put it on Inu Yasha's forehead.   
  
"You don't smell like your brother at all," she said and lied back down.  
  
"How do you know my brother?" Sesshoura just chuckled as Inu Yasha threw the towel back in the bucket, splashing water all over her. "You are not going to answer, are you?"  
  
"You will find out one day," Sesshoura said. Inu Yasha lied back down and fell asleep. Sesshoura stayed there for a while then she twitched her ears and yelled out Hash's name.   
  
"Sesshoura?" said Hash and left the group that was still sitting around her. She ran in the hut. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We will be attacked soon," she said and sniffed the air. "Very soon," and then they heard booming sounds. Kagome ran in the hut:  
  
"We are under attack," screamed Kagome from outside.  
  
"By?" screamed back Hash.  
  
"It smells like the fox demon I fought last time, strange."  
  
"Maybe a shape-shifter," suggested Hash.   
  
"Maybe, let's fight," and Sesshoura tried to get up again, but his time was stopped by Hash.   
  
"You are not going anywhere."  
  
"But you can't hold it off."  
  
"Don't forget, we are not alone."   
  
"It's not like you can trust them," Sesshoura muttered under her breath when Hash left. "You can stop pretending now, it's annoying," Inu Yasha got up.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I could hear your breathing it was very loud," at those word Inu Yasha looked at her ears. They were like humans except sharper, much sharper. More like Koga's.  
  
"So, you guys travel together?"  
  
"Feh. What's it to you?"   
  
"Just asking OK? How did you know about the attack?"  
  
"I could hear his breathing. Although yours was louder."   
  
"I must help them."  
  
"That's not fair, you fight and I stay here. No way."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Fine lets go," she said right when Kagome walked into the hut.  
  
"Hash told me to tell you, if you even think about fighting, she will kill you her self. And Inu Yasha, the same goes for you," then she grabbed her bow and arrow and ran outside. When she was at the bamboo curtain Inu Yasha said:  
  
"Kagome, be careful," the human girl smiled and nodded.   
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoura stayed quiet in the hut. They heard Mirkou's wind tunnel, Kilala's and Kolf's growling, Sango's boomerang throws, Koru's chains, Hereto's wind tornado, Hash's water attack repeating over and over again, as if there were more than one of each. 


End file.
